


Bad Idea

by featherlight221b



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Angelica Schuyler respected Alexander Hamilton. But sometimes he could be such an idiot. And of course she was the one who had to clean up his mess.





	Bad Idea

Angelica Schuyler respected Alexander Hamilton. He was an intelligent person who stood for what he believed in and didn’t talk nonsense. He had good grades, was hard-working, loyal to his friends and was always willing to help her whenever she asked him to. However, as soon as she heard that her younger sister, Eliza, started dating Alex, she immediately knew that nothing good would come out of it. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that Alex would be a good boyfriend. She believed that he would treat Eliza right. The problem was that Angelica was quite sure that Alex didn’t love Eliza, at least not the way Eliza loved him.

Angelica introduced the boy to her sister when they were working on an article to a local newspaper together. She immediately noticed the blush on Eliza’s face and how her eyes lit up. She just hoped that Alexander didn’t. The two got along quite well and they quickly became good friends. It would be much better if it stayed that way. Because even if Hamilton _was_ attracted to Eliza and wanted to date her, he had much deeper feelings for someone else. Angelica was an observant person and she spent enough time with Alexander to notice the way he looked at his best friend, John Laurens, the way they smiled fondly at each other and how they always stood just a little _too_ close to each other. She wasn’t sure why they didn’t get together. Maybe it was because of Laurens still being in the closet or maybe it was because neither of them wanted to mess things up and Alexander didn’t believe that John could ever reciprocate his feelings. And now both John and Eliza would end up hurt. She was definitely _not_ okay with that.

Day after hearing the news from Eliza, as soon as she got to school, she went to find Maria Lewis, one of Alexander’s closest friends. Thankfully, Angelica had a good memory and she remembered that the girl spent quite a lot of time in the school library, so she knew where to find her.

"Maria!” she called out when she spotted the girl.

Maria looked up from the thick book she was reading. When she noticed Angelica, she gave her a shy smile. The oldest Schuyler sister earned the other girl’s respect and friendship, since she and Alex were the people who helped her to get out of an abusive relationship with a senior named James Reynolds.

“Hi, Angelica!” she greeted her. “Why do you look worried? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Eliza and Alexander started dating,” Angelica said.

Maria’s eyes widened.

“What about John?” she asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. I think everyone in this school knows that Laurens is madly in love with Alex and that he feels the same. I’m quite sure that he’s heartbroken right now. Not to mention that the longer Alexander and Eliza date, the more miserable she’ll be when Hamilton breaks up with her for the sake of his best friend.”

Maria bit her lower lip and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

“We need to talk some sense into him. Remember that time I slept with Alex? The look on John’s face… if I only knew back then…” she sighed heavily.

“Hey, you shouldn’t feel guilty for that,” Angelica patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

“Thanks. Anyway, how are we going to make Alex see that he’s making a mistake?” asked Maria.

“And how are we going to clean up this mess without hurting Eliza?” Angelica asked.

“I don’t think that’s an option,” Maria said, concerned. “She’ll be hurt one way or another. All we can do is solve this right now. The longer this goes on, the more it’ll hurt her. We just have to talk to the both of them, I guess.”

“Alright,” Angelica sighed. “I’ll talk to Eliza then, and you’ll talk to Alex.”

“Uh… I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Maria looked a little uncomfortable. “You should talk to Alex. I don’t want him to think that I’m jealous. If you talk to him, he’ll believe you. I can talk to Eliza.”

“But she’s my sister. I know her better than you do,” Angelica pointed out.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Maria smiled widely.

Angelica tried to catch Alex during the lunch break, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. It wasn’t until the bell rang, when she saw Alexander walking along the corridor with John and Eliza, saying something to the blushing girl, completely oblivious to the pain in Laurens’s eyes. She couldn’t walk up to him right now, though, because she had to hurry up not to be late for class. Damn it. She would have to talk to him later.

Angelica finally managed to get the boy alone after the last class finished. Eliza wasn’t with him this time. She wondered if her sister was talking with Maria right now. The person walking next to Alex was John, this time looking much happier. Angelica shook her head. Alexander was such an idiot sometimes.

“Alex, I need to talk to you. Alone. John, will you excuse us?” she asked, walking up to them.

“Sure,” John nodded and waved goodbye to his best friend.

Alex waved back, smiling, before turning to Angelica.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Look, I don’t want to interfere with your love life, but I have to when it involves my sister,” she started.

“Is it about Eliza? You know I wouldn’t hurt her,” Alex assured her.

“Intentionally? No. Without really realizing? You _are_ hurting her.”

“What are you talking about?” the boy frowned.

“Let me spell it out for you. Eliza is in love with you. You like her, but you’re not in love with her. You’re in love with John. John is in love with you as well. You’re hurting both of them,” Angelica said slowly.

Alex stared at her. Then, he blinked a few times.

“John isn’t in love with me,” he said.

“Are you blind?” Angelica asked. “Of course he is. Haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you? Or the pain in his eyes today?”

“Well, I noticed that he was upset, but – “

“He was upset because he’s heartbroken, Alex,” the girl interrupted him.

“Okay, let’s assume you’re right. Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell him about your feelings?”

“I thought he was straight!”

“Alex, you know that his father is a homophobe. John probably had to listen about how wrong being gay is since he was a child. And somehow I don’t recall him being attracted to any girls.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Alex blinked.

“I know I am.”

“But what should I tell Eliza?”

“The truth. Maria is already talking to her, so it won’t be a huge shock to her,” Angelica said.

“I still feel like an asshole,” Alexander muttered.

“That’s because you are.”

“Wow, thanks, Angie. Way to make me feel special,” the boy rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, talk to Eliza when you see her and then go get your man,” Angelica said.

Alexander sighed heavily, before nodding his head and giving Angelica a small smile.

Next day, Angelica could see Alex holding hands with John, both of them smiling widely. Laurens said something, which resulted in Alexander laughing and giving the other boy a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled slightly at the sight. Then, she saw Eliza. The girl was standing a few feet away, also looking at the couple. She was smiling as well, though there was sadness in her eyes. Angelica walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

“It’ll be okay,” she said.

“I know,” Eliza said in a sad voice. “At least they’re happy. I’m still a bit mad though.”

“I know. But you’ll find someone better. Someone who will love you and only you,” Angelica comforted her.

 “Thanks,” Eliza smiled slightly, before adding. “Maybe at least I’ll get to be the maid of honor at their wedding.”


End file.
